


When You're Drunk, You Do Stupid Things

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, jealous ksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun can't control himself when he's drunk and that pisses Kyungsoo off.





	When You're Drunk, You Do Stupid Things

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink, watching as a drunk Baekhyun dances around with an even drunker Chanyeol. He hadn't wanted to come to Minseok's house party, but Baekhyun had persuaded him— saying that if he came, he'll clean up after himself for a whole week. Kyungsoo had knew that wasn't going to happen, but he loved Baekhyun and said yes anyway.

As Kyungsoo took another sip, still completely sobered up, Minseok came over with Jongdae clinging at his shoulder. The two sat down simultaneously and laughed at Kyungsoo's desirous expression.

"What?" Kyungsoo sets his glass down on the table, refusing to take his eyes away from the way Baekhyun seems to be rocking up against Chanyeol.

"Are you good, Kyungsoo?" Minseok asks, even though he knows exactly why. Kyungsoo turns to them finally, heaving up an eyebrow. 

He nods nevertheless, quickly chugging down the rest of the drink before standing. 

"Get your man!" Jongdae yells, clearly drunk as Minseok shushes him.

Kyungsoo weaves his way through the crowd of people, nose scrunching from the strong stench of alcohol and sweaty bodies. When he spots Baekhyun's drunk body leaning against Chanyeol's, his nostrils flare. He should have never told Baekhyun to, "Go on ahead, dance with Chan". 

Close enough, he catches hold on Baekhyun's arm and he turns around to face Kyungsoo. He leaps in his arms, body going slump against his chest.

"You came!" Baekhyun mumbles into his shirt, going to grip at the belt of Kyungsoo's jeans. He pushes Baekhyun's hands away and begins to drag him away from the crowd. 

He goes back to the booth that Minseok and Jongdae are no longer at, and makes Baekhyun sit. 

"No fun, Soo. You're no fun," he pouts, picking up a random drink— probably Minseok's— and attempting to drink it. Kyungsoo is quick to take it away, scooting it out of Baekhyun's reach.

"Baek, quit it, you're pissing me off,"

"You're always pissed off and never want to do anything with me. That's why I asked to dance with Chanyeol instead of you. He's fun." Baekhyun doesn't even realize the affect of his words, he just says them because he's drunk.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth and takes a seat next to Baekhyun. "What the fuck is up with you and Chanyeol?"

He doesn't mean to come off as harsh as he sounds, but whenever Chanyeol and Baekhyun are around eachother, it just pisses him off. He knows— everyone knows that Chanyeol has a thing for Baekhyun. It's no secret. 

"Nothing," Baekhyun smiles, and Kyungsoo wants to scream, but he decides against it. "But I do have a secret I want to tell you," Baekhyun leans close to him, lips pressed against his ear. "When we were dancing, he touched me here,"

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo's hand, placing it over his crotch. Kyungsoo stands abruptly, grabbing his jacket from the chair and throwing it over his shoulders. He snatches Baekhyun's arm up, dragging him out of Minseok's house.

"Baek! Where are you guys going?" Someone yells after them and Baekhyun just pouts, knowing what's going to happen.

Once both are inside of the vehicle, Kyungsoo starts the engine and he's down the street in mere seconds. No one is talking and that brings Baekhyun to edge. He's still really drunk, but not drunk enough to know that he didn't fuck up.

"Soo—"

"I really don't want to hear it."

"But Kyungsoo—"

"Baekhyun."

With that, he's slumping back down in his seat, scared to even utter a whimper. The ride back to the house seems to drag on forever. Kyungsoo's tight grip on the steering wheel and Baekhyun is knocked out by the time they arrive. 

Kyungsoo gets out first, going over to the passenger seat. He opens the door, and he almost awe's at Baekhyun's pouty-sleeping face, but he keeps his composure and lifts him in his arms.

He closes the car door with his back, going over to open the front door— thanking God that it wasn't locked so that it was an easier job, but also mentally slapping himself for doing such a thing.

He shuts the door when he's inside and makes his way towards the stairs that lead to the bedroom. Baekhyun shifts in his arms and buries his head deeper in his chest.

"Soo," he whispers. "I'm sorry." 

Kyungsoo hums, walking in the bedroom and placing him on the bed. He then walks out of the room and Baekhyun whimpers. He's made Kyungsoo upset because of his mouth. 

Baekhyun groans as his headache kicks in rather quickly, and he lies back. Just then, Kyungsoo is walking back inside with water and crackers. 

"Here, finish this and then get changed," he hands everything to Baekhyun, going near the hamper to strip down to his underwear. He removes his shirt and jeans, throwing them into the hamper.

When he's finished, he goes to the connected bathroom, rinsing his face and brushing his teeth. It's atleast ten minutes later when he emerges from the bathroom, towel in hand. 

The crackers are gone and the water bottle is empty, all lying on the side table. Baekhyun is lying flat on his back while his drunk self struggles to remove his pants.

Kyungsoo makes his way towards him, removing Baekhyun's hands. He grabs at the belt of his jeans and un-do's it. He then goes to take his pants off and remove his shirt, whilst Baekhyun stares tiredly at him the entire time.

Once he's finished, Baekhyun makes grabby hands at him, but Kyungsoo just shakes his head, mood far too pissy to cuddle.

"Soo," he whines when Kyungsoo flicks the night lamp off and climbs into bed. His back is to Baekhyun and Baekhyun doesn't like it. "Please come closer, I'm cold."

"I'm angry at you."

With Kyungsoo over at the edge of the bed, back to him, Baekhyun is scared. He hates having no one near him but he's too scared to say anything to Kyungsoo because he knows he's done wrong and he's scared of rejection.

Without noticing it, Baekhyun's eyes begin to water and he tries not to let the sprinklers free, but it all comes pouring out. He tries to muffle the noise into his pillow, but it becomes no use when Kyungsoo turns around.

"Why are you crying?" He sighs, eyes squinting in the dark to have a better look at his wrecked Baekhyun.

"B-because I let Chanyeol touch me and now you're going to l-leave me," Baekhyun's breaths are uneven as he speaks, fringe falling into his face.

Kyungsoo goes to push it away, kissing Baekhyun tenderly on the forehead. "No, I'm not leaving you, love. I'm just a bit upset that you let that kind of thing happened. You belong to me and I don't need you letting other men touch on you inappropriately so easily, best friends or not."

Baekhyun listens, too afraid to get closer to Kyungsoo thinking that maybe he will still be rejected.

"Nod if you understand," even though it's dark, Kyungsoo sees him nod, and he's satisfied. "I don't know if we should go to anymore parties for now on."

"No, I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Baekhyun attempts it again this time, reaching out for Kyungsoo, and this time he scoots closer and let's Baekhyun cling to him.

There's a long, comfortable silence before Kyungsoo speaks, "I'm sorry I made you cry, sweetheart."

Baekhyun hums as Kyungsoo runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I made you upset."

Kyungsoo wipes away the wet tears and runs his hand down his back. He does this for a few more seconds, leaning foward. "Come here, little one."

Baekhyun leans forward as well and is quick to push his lips against Kyungsoo's. It's a long kiss before it turns into little appreciation pecks. They continue to do this, and when Baekhyun comes foward again for another, Kyungsoo catches his bottom lip between his teeth, grabbing Baekhyun's waist and placing him in his lap. Baekhyun gasps, giggling into his lips.

Kyungsoo dips his head down to suck at Baekhyun's neck. He sucks, smiling when he hears the whine that emits from Baekhyun. He then pulls back and feels along the mark that he's made. 

"Ah, there you go," Kyungsoo places both his hands on Baekhyun's bare back. "Now sleep, you won't be feeling well tomorrow and you need as much sleep as you can."

Baekhyun nods but doesn't make move to climb off of Kyungsoo. He nuzzles his face into his neck, sighing to himself.

"I'm still sorry," he apologizes again.

"And it's still okay, love."

 

×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick baeksoo thing because writing a series is haaarddd and i kinda wanted to step back and I've been having this idea in my head for a while now so why not do it now??
> 
> lol I sound dumb ><
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoyed whatever this turned out to be (btw I really love dom!soo)
> 
> comment because i like talking to you guys and knowing what you think djfh 
> 
> ^ if I didn't sound like a pedo just now istg 
> 
> anyhow —
> 
> HaVE a GoOd DAY
> 
> be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil baeksoo thing because writing a series is hard and I needed to flee sjdhf
> 
> ive had this idea in my head for a while now and I decided that i should just get it down today.
> 
> (btw I love dom!soo)
> 
> anyhow
> 
> I hope you liked this and comment because I like talking to you guys and knowing what you think 
> 
> ^ that sounds creepy but—
> 
> have a nice day and be nice !


End file.
